


How to be Outstanding

by EnnynDurin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnynDurin/pseuds/EnnynDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruby met ruby, atop discarded paper that was more so filled right than left, and Nagisa, with not a care in the world, would only smile as they parted, lightly stroking Rei’s hand with the semblance of a kiss that hung in the air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be Outstanding

He was outstanding, from his lightly tousled hair that succeeded in making his casual scowl look slightly less eerie, to the red frames that complimented his darkening complexion; pale skin getting warmer with the kind caress of poolside thawing sunrays and scalding water reflections.  
Everything about him was perfect.  
Long speeches about everything and anything, casually supported by facts not even the teachers knew about. Slow evenings of frown deepening studying and strawberry shortcake, tea spills blotting the gracious curves of careful and practiced handwriting.  
Rei-chan, was like no other.  
Somewhere along the teeth rotting sweetness of their growing relationship he stopped nagging the flaxen haired boy, answering his small antics and clumsy debauchery with a playful, stormy look and a smile, pearly whites peering through the frame that were his crimson lips.  
Ruby met ruby, atop discarded paper that was more so filled right than left, and Nagisa, with not a care in the world, would only smile as they parted, lightly stroking Rei’s hand with the semblance of a kiss that hung in the air.  
“Save it for later” – Rei-chan would say – “we have all the time in the world”.  
Still, “all the time in the world” was relative, and, as the smaller boy hung in the breezy platform looking into empty rails, Tokyo train having left mere seconds before he wandered:  
“What does that mean when you’re not here?”  
So, he carried on as he could, studying to be a biologist, heavy science a somewhat complicated haze on his mind but penguins dancing on his heart. Dancing, alongside violet butterflies, sharing soft kisses lighter than air.  
They’d call each other, morning, evening and at the wee hours of night.  
They’d kiss each other, on a worn out photo, corners turning in and the pigment fading away. Letters, sent with sweet filled “I miss you’s” and long promises that hung on a thread by fate’s own erratic will.  
But, time and distance were only a test of patience and desire, so long as a break would surge trains would be embarked and butterflies would spontaneously appear on their stomachs, swaying to the spiffiest of dances around the fire that was their love.  
Tacky, sure, but never untrue.  
So, they fell in love and in lust, succeeding in sharing both hearts and beds. Families, who accepted them for their uncanny and beautiful ability to love whomever, and therefore each other, so much more than their own blushing faces upon fleeting reflexive surfaces.  
So, they remained as a sore thumb, a family of two, content in each other; they remained and persisted, not longer than time but maybe longer than themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I specified Nagisa’s career option and not Rei’s since he is often forgotten, or cast away as a store clerk. He may be a little fool, a cute little fool, but I can definitely see him as having potential to be whatever he wishes to be.   
> Also, sorry if my adoration for Rei’s character was a bit too obvious, I made it so it was Nagisa’s own love, seeing as I do think of them as having a puppy love of sorts.


End file.
